Cruz Family Vacation
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Based on a writing prompt from 2NYwLove, Joe and Taylor venture into their first ever Cruz family vacation- complete with all 4 little Cruz's. Please note that this story takes place 7 years into the future. Reads and reivews always welcomed and appreciated. A special thanks to 2NYwLove for pushing me over the writing block hurdle. Chapter 4 now up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cruz Family Vacation

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Fast Forward 7 years. Joe and Taylor are happily settled into married life and parenthood. After years of discussing when would be the right time to take the kids to Disney, they had agreed when Isabella was 4. This begins the adventures of the first ever Cruz family vacation. _

Joe looked around at the pile of suitcases, backpacks, and Taylor's ever present tote bag and sighed.

"Are you sure we need all of this stuff?" he grumbled.

"Four kids, Joe. They have a lot of stuff."

"Yes, but some of this can be left home for a week, can't it?"

Taylor sighed. Joe just didn't get it. Packing for a vacation when you are a kid meant you had to take everything with you even though you wouldn't have time to use any of it. God forbid if you left it at home because, of course, then you would need it. She opened the front door and started rolling the suitcases to the van. She rolled her eyes at the van. She hated it. Her parents never had a van when she and her siblings were growing up. Everyone piled into the station wagon. The biggest thrill was sitting in the back area to watch where the car had been. Seat belts were never used, and car seats were unheard of. Sometimes, she wished for those days when cars were made like tanks and not out of the sheet metal and plastic that they were today.

Joe joined her and started loading the van. Taylor went back into the house to round up the kids. Michael and Gabriel were no problem. They were busy fighting in the living room. Luke was lying on his bed, nose stuck in his Kindle reading a book about baseball. Isabella was in her room trying on her princess crown and constantly asking if she would be allowed to wear it on the plane.

Taylor gently herded them to the van and buckled them in. "All present and accounted for," she told Joe.

Joe slammed the back door closed and checked the youngest two's car seats. He looked at Taylor. "You ready for this, Mama? First ever Cruz family vacation."

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she said as she slipped into the passenger side. "The question is, are you ready for Princess Belle?"

Joe smiled. Their first Halloween after they reunited, Otis had the brilliant idea to throw a Halloween party at Molly's. Taylor had gone as Belle. Unfortunately, they had had a fight that night, which resulted in them breaking up for three weeks. Three weeks of hell, he remembered. They had reunited just before Thanksgiving. All these years later, he still couldn't figure out why Taylor wanted him.

He slid into the driver's side and started the engine. "You'll always be my princess," he told her.

"Don't tell your daughter that. She'll get upset. Seat belt," Taylor reminded.

He buckled his belt and pulled out of the driveway. Taylor checked the back seat. The twins were still fighting from their car seats. Luke was still absorbed in his Kindle. Isabella was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"Gabriel! Michael! Stop it right now. There will be no fighting in the car or on the plane. Is that clear?"

They nodded.

Joe smiled and shook his head. He remembered many Cruz family vacations starting out the same way when he was a kid. He and Leon always seemed to be fighting about something. _'Brothers,'_ he thought.


	2. CFVCh2

Chapter 2

Joe watched in amazement as Taylor managed to get all four from the van, through security, and to the gate with a minimum of fuss and whining. He had also noticed that the twins had stopped fighting and were settling down with their Kindles to play Candy Crush. He looked at Taylor and shook his head. "I don't know how you do it."

"Eight years in the Navy. You lean to command."

She leaned against him and he slipped his arms around her.

"So how do you want to split them up for the plane ride?"

"I'll take Gabriel and Luke. You can have Michael and Isabella."

"You don't want to keep the twins together?"

"No. If we split them up, they'll be less likely to fight. And trust me, flight attendants are appreciative with any parent that keeps their kids from being disruptive."

"You were a flight attendant too?"

"Nope. I've spent enough time on planes though."

He tightened his arms around her. "You sure this is a good idea? Shouldn't we have just gone to the lake for a week?"

"Too late now. Next year we can go to the lake."

"Our kids in Disney. God help is," he muttered.

"They're not that bad, Joe. They're kids."

"They're not bad thanks to you. You keep them in line."

"Eight years in the Navy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I really am sorry you thought you had to run away and join the Navy because of me."

"Water under the bridge, Joe. Besides, it gave me a great career."

"Yeah, but less time with you. We lost so many years."

"But we're together now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Tay."

"Love you too, Joe."

She glanced toward the four that she had brought into the world. The boys were still settled in their game heaven. Isabella was curled up in her chair napping. Taylor smiled. Her daughter could and would sleep anywhere she could curl up. She was so excited about seeing the princesses that she didn't sleep the night before. Taylor had ended up sleeping in her room on the floor to try to get her to sleep. It didn't work. Joe, of course, had grumbled about having to sleep alone.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mommy Daddy time later. I'm so looking forward to that hot tub and a bottle of wine."

Joe smiled. "I like the way you think. You think we can get them to go to bed early?"

"We can if we tire them out once we land. Take them swimming and let them burn off all of their energy.'

"You're too smart."

"Just common sense, Joe."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please? We are going to be boarding our flight from Chicago to Orlando in just a moment. All active duty military members and families with children are welcome to come forward to start boarding…." Came the announcement from the gate desk.

Taylor stepped forward and pointed to the twins and Luke. They stuffed their Kindles into their backpacks and lined up. Joe moved forward and slid Isabella into his arms.

"I think she's gonna sleep the whole flight," he said.

"Yep, and she'll be raring to go the minute we land," Taylor reminded as they all moved forward to join the line.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are they asleep?" Joe whispered as Taylor started toward him.

"Yes. I told you that if we took them swimming they'd get all tired out."

Joe uncorked the bottle of wine, and carried it over to the hot tub. He glanced over at Taylor and wiggled his eyebrows.

Taylor picked up the wine glasses and carried them over to the hot tub. She set them next to the bottle of wine. Joe wrapped his arms around Taylor and nudged her toward the tub.

"Mommy Daddy time," he reminded.

Taylor made her way to the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit. She walked over to the tub and slid in. Joe eyed the bathing suit and looked at her in confusion. "Kids," she reminded as she nodded toward the other bed and the two rollaways. All four were sound asleep, but Taylor knew that any sudden noise would wake them all up.

Joe pulled her on to his lap. "Guess that means we have to be quiet, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"So tell me again why coming to Disney was a good idea?"

"Because we want the kids to see Disney. Yes, I know this means no making love for a week, but just think of it as me having an extended period."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Tay-"

"You'll live, Joe." She poured the wine and handed him a glass. "Now, would you please stop grumping and bitching about this vacation and enjoy it? You've done nothing but gripe since before we left the house."

Joe sighed. Taylor was right. He really wasn't enthused about this vacation, mainly because he wanted to go to the lake. He wanted to fish and swim, not walk all over central Florida in the heat and hear a million little girls screaming over Snow White. He cringed inwardly, knowing one of those screaming girls was going to be his daughter. "You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Taylor took a sip of wine. "I love you dearly. I always have. But it's not about you and me anymore. It's about those four that are sound asleep dreaming of Lightning McQueen and Cinderella."

"Ok, but when we get home, first weekend off, my Mother is taking them, and we are going to the lake for a weekend of fishing and campfires."

Taylor leaned against him. Joe stroked her hair.

"Mommy Daddy time," he reminded.

"Ok," she agreed.

"I'll try to be in a better mood tomorrow," he offered.

"Just do it for the kids, Joe. They'll never get another vacation like this. At least not for another 10 years."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I've been an ass about this whole trip."

"Yes, you have been. But I still love you."

"I love you too, Tay." He lifted his wineglass. "To us."

She touched her glass with his. "To us."

An hour later, the wine bottle was empty, the water in the tub was cooling, and Taylor felt like a prune. She stepped out, and Joe handed her a towel. "Thank you," she said as she started to dry off.

"I don't suppose that I can talk you into not wearing your pajamas tonight, huh?"

"Not with the kids in the same room."

"Damn."

She looked at him.

"I can't help it, Babe. You turn me on. You always have."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. You're so good for my ego."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So how are we going to do this?" Joe asked as he stared at the line for Space Mountain.

Three of the kids could go, but someone had to stay behind with Isabella.

"You can take the twins. When you're done, I'll take Luke and you can stay with Isabella."

"Got it all figured out do you?" he teased.

"8 years in the Navy," they said in unison.

Taylor looked at him and laughed. She wiggled her finger. Joe leaned down to listen to what she had to say. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the top of his head. She fished in her bag and pulled out her ever present bottle of sunscreen. She added some to the top of his head.

"Thanks, Babe, but in 10 minutes it's going to be dripping in my eyes."

"It won't. Trust me. This is the good stuff."

"Too hot for a cap."

She nodded. While the intense Florida heat didn't bother her, she knew it would bother Joe. As much as he complained about the cold Chicago winters, she knew he wouldn't adapt well to Central Florida. He had been talking about relocating to Florida after he retired from CFD. She thought he would do better in San Diego. She wanted to go back to San Diego. She had been stationed there and loved it. She loved being able to finish a shift and go surfing.

"How do you know so much, Babe?" he asked.

"4 years in San Diego and 4 in Italy. You learn right away what the good and bad sunscreens are. Now, go take the twins and get in line or we'll be here all day. And we promised _someone _she could go see Elsa."

"Ok, Ok," he agreed. He gave her a quick kiss. He bent down and kissed Isabella. "Michael, Gabriel, we're up. Let's go."

As the guys walked toward the ride, Isabella gave Taylor's shirt hem a tug. "Mommy?"

Taylor glanced down. "What's up, Belle?"

"Why does Daddy kiss us when he leaves?"

"Because he loves us," Taylor explained.

"He didn't kiss Luke. Does that mean he doesn't love Luke?"

"No, Belle. He loves Luke too. But it's a guy thing. They think they're too manly for stuff like that."

Isabella worked her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Ok. But it just seems odd."

Taylor hid a smile. "Men are odd, Belle. You'll find that out soon enough."

"When, Mommy?"

"In about 10 years when you discover boys aren't so bad."

"That will never happen. Boys stink."

Taylor couldn't help but laugh at Isabella's last statement. She knew it was a normal stage for four year olds, so she wasn't worried. "Someday you will eat those words, Isabella Maria."

"Oh, Mommy, the only good men in this world are Daddy and Grandpa," she reminded.

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked skyward. Lord, please help me out here. This kid is going to be the one that gives me the most trouble,' she thought.


End file.
